gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Looking for the Perfect Beat (12" Vocal Version)
Looking for the Perfect Beat (12" Vocal Version) es una cancion de la radio Wildstyle que aparece en el videojuego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City compuesto por Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force. Letra Universal people Looking for the perfect beat Mortal motivations Looking for the perfect beat Mighty Zulu Nation They have found the perfect beat Afrika Bambaataa I present the perfect beat Beat, beat, beat, beat Looking for the perfect beat Searching for the perfect beat Looking for the perfect beat Seeking for the perfect beat I must get mine I'm out to get it I must get mine I'm out to get it Now in this world of music There are many different tones, tell 'em If there's no satisfaction Just pay for some action, listen up On your radio You hear perfect beats playing, hey If it makes you satisfied Just get a pony and ride, giddy up Well, if you're looking for the perfect beat, people Well, here's a perfect beat for ya So, song is playin' there With a chorus, you can sing round up Looking for the perfect beat Searching for the perfect beat Looking for the perfect beat Seeking for the perfect beat I must get mine I'm out to get it I must get mine I'm out to get it Looking for the perfect beat...(X3) Say, we like to body rock the parties Say, we like to body rock the parties You like to body rock the parties We like to instant pop in the parties Students of the music at every single age Must exercise the quotes of Shakespeare Which is life upon the stage When we say, life you know that Life has meaning Our music keep on pleasing And all the things that we want Keep teasing, teasing, teasing, teasing Looking for the perfect beat, people Well, here's a perfect beat for ya Looking for the perfect beat...(X3) Looking for the perfect beat, party The one with the top sure shot mix shot Futuristic hit dance, to dance, just party Get loose, get loose Every time we get into it Makes us wheel and deal Brings out the very best in us That is for real Now this is what you gotta do This is what you gotta do This is a thing you must to Round up Music is a must Its rhythm moves the women To a spacey romantic ocean Incomprehensible Prefer every moment Is a space on the parade With the psychedelic shades To make you party, party, everybody This is what you gotta do This is what you gotta do This is a thing you must to Round up Lookin' Lookin' I must get mine I'm out to get it Mr Bigs Looking for the perfect beat Now Pow Wow is Looking for the perfect beat The G L O B E Has got the perfect beat People of the world Looking for the perfect beat All the boys and girls Looking for the perfect beat The Soul Sonic Force Has found the perfect beat Beat this! Beat this! Beat this! Lookin' for the perfect beat Lookin' for the perfect beat Beat this! (Repeat) Looking for the perfect beat, people Well, here's a perfect beat for ya Soul Sonic, stay, aim With a chorus, you can sing Round up Lookin' for the perfect beat Lookin' for the perfect beat Beat this! Get up on this round Or you'll be left behind Say, say, say, say round up Round up Say, round up Round up Say, hit that beat Hit that beat That perfect beat That perfect beat I gotta get mine Gotta get mine Gotta get mine Gotta get mine It's working (X3) Say, we like to body rock the party We like to body rock the party Say, we like to body rock the party We like to body rock the party You like to body rock the party We like to instant pop the party Lookin', lookin' (X3) Who, who, who Beat this! Soul Sonic Force Who, who, who Beat this! Soul Sonic Force (Repeat) We are the future You are the past Beat this! We are your future You are the past Beat this! It's working, it's working That perfect beat It's working That perfect beat It's working That perfect beat It's working That perfect beat (X3) Keep lookin', searchin', seekin', findin' Lookin', searchin', seekin', findin' Lookin', searchin', seekin', findin' Lookin', searchin', seekin', findin' Lookin', searchin', seekin', findin'... (X3) Keep looking for the perfect beat And it'll help you reach your peak Keep dancing to our perfect beat And it'll help you reach your peak (x2) Video Archivo:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Afrika Bambaataa and Soul Sonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" Categoría:Canciones de Wildstyle